leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Ekko
|mp5_lvl = 0.8|herotype = Assassin|alttype = Fighter|health = 3|attack = 5|spells = 7|difficulty = 8|date = 5/28/15|patch = V5.10}} Abilities (10 'Ekko's''' level'')| }} magic damage to the target, applying spell effects and them by for seconds. Against enemy champions, Ekko also gains bonus movement speed equal in strength and duration to the . |description3 = Z-Drive Resonance cannot affect the same target more than once every few seconds. |customlabel = |custominfo = 3 |targeting = Z-Drive Resonance is a non-physical pseudo on-hit effect and self-targeted buff. |damagetype = magic |spelleffects = single |spelleffects-single = |onhiteffects = |spellshield = will block . |additional = |video = Ekko IVideo }} Ekko throws a device in the target direction, dealing magic damage to all enemies along its path. At maximum range or upon hitting an enemy champion, the device slows to a stop and expands, creating a field that nearby enemies. |description3 = After a short delay, the device contracts and rushes back to Ekko, dealing additional magic damage to all enemies along its path. |leveling = |leveling3 = * | }} |range = 1075 |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = Mana |targeting = Timewinder is a composite linear area of effect and pass-through skillshot. |damagetype = magic |projectile = true |spelleffects = aoe |spelleffects-aoe = |onhiteffects = |spellshield = will block one of instances, but not both. |additional = |video = Ekko QVideo }} Ekko's basic attacks deal % per 100 AP)}}| }}of his target's missing health}} bonus magic damage, capped at 150 against minions and monsters, to targets below . |description2 = Ekko calls upon an alternate version of himself that bats a device to the target location. After a total delay of 3 seconds, the device expands into a broad sphere that enemies by 40%, only revealing itself to enemies in the last seconds. |description3 = If Ekko enters the sphere, it detonates, shielding him for 2 seconds and all enemies inside for seconds. Ekko can detonate the sphere even while dead or untargetable. |leveling3 = |range = 1600 |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = Mana |targeting = Parallel Convergence's Passive is a non-physical on-hit effect. Parallel Convergence's Active a heavily delayed, ground-targeted area of effect. |damagetype = magic |projectile = false |spelleffects = false |spelleffects-false = |onhiteffects = |spellshield = will block detonation. |additional = * Parallel Convergence's active provides sight in its radius 2 seconds after cast and for as long as the slowing field is active. |video = Ekko WVideo }} Ekko dashes towards the target location, causing his next basic attack to gain range, deal bonus magic damage, applying spell effects in the process, and blink to his target. |leveling = |range = | }} |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |targeting = Phase Dive is both a linear dash and non-physical pseudo on-hit effect with a single targeted blink. |damagetype = magic |spelleffects = single |spelleffects-single = |onhiteffects = The triggering attack will apply other on-hit effects and can critically strike as normal. * Phase Dive's blink attack will trigger against structures, though it will not apply spell effects. |spellshield = will block damage. |additional = |video = Ekko EVideo }} While Chronobreak is not on cooldown, Ekko is followed by a time-delayed hologram of himself that tracks where he was 4 seconds ago. |description2 = After a short delay, Ekko dashes to his hologram's location, becoming untargetable for the duration, dealing magic damage to surrounding enemies on arrival and healing himself. |leveling2 = (+ % % per 100 AP)}}| }} of damage taken in the past 4 seconds. |range = Global |cooldown = |cost = 100 |costtype = mana |targeting = Chronobreak is an auto-targeted blink with a self-targeted heal and point-blank area of effect. |damagetype = magic |onhiteffects = |spelleffects = aoe |spelleffects-aoe = |spellshield = will block damage. |additional = * Chronobreak has a 375 damage radius. * Ekko is invulnerable and untargetable during the brief delay between disappearing and reappearing. * Chronobreak only restores health - it does not "revert to a previous state", as the theme might imply. Health gained during the 4 seconds is NOT removed. * Chronobreak can be used to "undo" or . This is intentional. |video = Ekko RVideo }} References cs:Ekko de:Ekko es:Ekko fr:Ekko pl:Ekko pt-br:Ekko ru:Ekko Category:2015 release Category:975 RP champion Category:6300 IP champion Category:Execution champion Category:Released champion